A Worldwide Hero
by DannyLuver639
Summary: Hey guess what? I'm starting another story! Which means more fun! XD Anyway in this story I made up is about Danny obvious! BUT, it's not DxS fluff, its PITCH PEARL! Phantom Planet DID happen! If you hate, don't read. Simple as that. :P Danny is a worldwide hero, he saved the world, and he has the love of his life but was it really worth it? Rated T for mature themes
1. Phantom

**Hiya guys! This is the first story I've ever done that's pitch Pearl and not DannyXSam, so if it sounds a little weird I'm really sorry! **

**Summary:**

Danny is a worldwide hero, he saved everyone from a giant asteroid, and he has the love of his life by his side but was it really worth it? Did Danny actually want to be a hero?

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

"Danny, hurry up!" Sam giggled as she waved to her boyfriend, Danny also known as Danny Phantom, or Fenton.

"Alright, in a sec!" Danny called back as he ran towards his girlfriend.

As Danny reached up to Sam, he grabbed her and gave her a gentle warm kiss.

"Wow, where did that come from?"

"I just felt like it," he smiled.

They held hands and walked to school.

It was Tuesday, Danny wasn't a huge fan of Tuesdays, he normally called it his unlucky day but today he was going to try and turn things around.

When they arrived at school, the met up with Tucker who looked a little different than he normally was.

"Hey Danny!"

"Hey Tuck, how have you been?"

"Not too bad, got some new glasses on my trip."

Tucker had just got back from a trip to Tokyo, he had been there for two weeks just for a meeting with the president of Tokyo.

"So, how was your trip?" Sam asked.

"It was awesome! Well, besides getting travel sick."

"I told you not to look out the window so much," Danny chuckled.

"Well the sight was awesome!" he exclaimed. "But besides that, I saw so many things that I've never seen before,"

"Really? Like what?" Danny asked.

Then the bell rang as Tucker was about to speak.

"I'll tell you later, I've got to go and find Valerie."

Yes, Valerie and Tucker are dating. They only started dating shortly after Tucker became the mayor of Amity Park, Valerie was just so dazed at Tucker when he stood on that podium in front of everyone that she literally erased Danny from her mind.

As they all parted to their separate classes, Danny hoped to see a good day ahead of him but all he saw was Dash Baxter blocking it.

"Ugh, what do you want Dash?"

"Even though you're a worldwide hero, I'm still going to wail on you Fenton!"

"Look, can people please stop calling me that? I saved the world nearly 6 months ago, can't people let it go?"

Dash didn't answer, instead he smiled and let out a fist which Danny avoided by using his ghost powers.

"Hey! No fair! You can't use your powers when I'm wailing on you!"

"I can't believe you still want to wail on me." Danny exclaimed.

"Well, you're a worldwide hero and I'd get pretty famous if I wailed on a worldwide hero."

"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP SAYING THAT!"

The hallway suddenly went silent in shock.

Danny hid his face and ran to his class in silence.

"What was that all about?" Dash asked confused.

Danny revealed his face as he entered his English class with Mr Lancer.

"Well, hello Mr Fenton. Or should I say worldwide superhero?" Lancer smiled.

"Um, hi." Danny answered as he rolled his eyes.

Danny walked to his desk but on his way there was Paulina, he tried to hide himself but Paulina couldn't get her eyes off him.

"Hi Danny," she smiled.

As Danny tried to avoid her, Paulina grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going ghost boy?"

"Ugh, can't you see that I'm not the ghost boy at the moment?"

"I know, but now that I know who you are..."

"Paulina, it's been nearly 6 months and you know that I'm dating Sam."

Danny turned his arm intangible which caused Paulina's arm to fall then he walked away with no expression.

"Now, remember that today we have to do our famous person oral presentation and had to be on anyone,"

"Oh great, I completely forgot!" Danny whispered to himself. "I bet they all done it on me,"

Indeed they were, there was only one that wasn't about him and that was Mikey who done it on Albert Einstein.

"Danny, your turn." Lancer smiled.

Danny sighed then rose from his chair towards the front to face everyone who was smiling at him.

"Um, I did my presentation on-"

"You?" Paulina asked grinning.

"No, actually...yes."

"Well, go ahead Mr Fenton."

"My ghost half is something everyone should stop caring about. I understand that I saved the world from the asteroid and all that but you people need to stop, I'm just getting a little annoyed."

Everyone stared at Danny confused yet upset.

"Why is that Danny?" Lancer asked.

"I just want to stay in the shadows like everyone else. So much has changed since I saved the world."

"Yes, we all understand that quite clearly Mr Fenton but you're the one that made that decision."

"No, I did."

Danny gasped.

"What is it Danny?"

"Um, nothing. I'm finished."

Danny ran towards his seat leaving the rest of the class and Mr Lancer confused.

When the bell rang for recess break, Danny rushed to the bathroom and had a deep look in the mirror.

"What was that about?"

He reached hand towards the mirror and what he saw next shocked himself.

"Hello Danny."

"W-what? How is this possible? You can't be a different person!"

"Yes I can, I was only a single ghost before I got fused into you."

"Y-you mean when I went in the portal?"

"Yes,"

Danny just couldn't believe it, it was as if he was looking a duplicate of himself, only his ghost half instead.

"I-I can't believe it."

"Oh, believe it Danny."

Danny panicked then dashed out of the bathroom to find Sam and Tucker.

Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker were waiting out the back of the school for Danny.

"Where is he?"

"Maybe he got detention."

"No he wouldn't, ever since he became a worldwide hero."

Danny walked in on that conversation and rolled his eyes.

"That's like the 5th time I've heard that today!"

"Oh, sorry Danny."

"It's okay Sam." Danny smiled.

"So what was the problem?" Tucker asked.

"You wouldn't believe it!"

"Believe what?"

**So has everyone got it? Does everyone know who or what's he talking about? Please review!**


	2. The Split

**Hey all, I'm kinda in a bad mood right now but I'm still willing to do another chapter just let me know if it sounds a little weird Kay? Thanks :) **

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

"So Danny, tell us! What happened?"

"I, I thought I saw my ghost half in the mirror."

"And?" Sam asked requesting more information.

"And, it talked to me."

"Alright dude, how much sleep did you get last night?"

"Not much, why?"

"I think you're seeing things."

"I'm not Tucker! I swear I saw something!"

"Danny, are you sure?" Sam asked placing her hand on Danny's back.

"I'm sure! Don't you guys believe me?"

"Sorry Danny, we don't,"

Danny sighed and closed his eyes.

"Danny?"

"Sam, I thought you would believe me,"

"I would, it's just that I've never heard anything like this before. I think you should go home; I'll let Mr Lancer know. He'll understand."

"I don't think that he'll understand that the fact I can see and talk to my ghost half in the mirror."

"Danny," Sam chuckled. "You know what I mean."

"Oh. Well, I'll see you guys later then."

"Get plenty of sleep dude."

"I'm fine Tucker!" he snapped "But really Sam thanks. It'll give me a chance to find out what's going on with me."

Sam said nothing; she had a confused look on her face as Danny left for home.

As Danny was flying about, he saw some crazy fans going wild and a couple of them dressed up as his ghost half.

Danny flew into his room where it was empty and quiet; he changed into his human form and walked towards his mirror where he met face to face with his ghost half once again.

"Wow, Sam and Tucker don't believe you,"

"Shut up! I want to know how I can all of a sudden see you."

"That's logic, Danny." His ghost half smirked.

"But? You can't just appear all of a sudden!" Danny exclaimed.

"Hmm...True. I've actually wondered why I can all of a sudden see you. But the real question is; why is that Sam and Tucker don't believe you?"

"Ugh, they think that I'm going crazy! And then Sam told me to go home and get some rest,"

"Maybe there's a way that you can prove to them that I'm real?"

Danny thought that this was some sort of trick, he had only just found out that he can see his ghost half while he was still human.

"I don't know. I still have so many questions about you."

"Why questions? I am exactly the same as you. I'm just more mature and powerful than your puny human self."

"HEY!"

Danny smashed the mirror then his hand bled pure red blood.

"Wow, temper much?"

"How? Why aren't I bleeding green blood?"

Danny lifted his hand towards the mirror as his ghost half examined it then smiled.

"How am I supposed to know? I have the same IQ as you."

"What? So are you like a clone that's trapped inside me?"

"No stupid," his ghost half chuckled. "I was fused inside you when you pressed that button in the ghost portal 12 months ago."

"Maybe that's why."

"What why?"

"Maybe, that's why I can see you!"

"Pfft yeah, after a year of having ghost powers you all of a sudden see your ghost half in a mirror. That's hilarious."

"But it could be true; do you remember the date you got fused into me?"

"Sure, it was my first memory of you. March 4th."

"Wait, what's today's date?"

"I can't check, I'm your reflection of your ghost half,"

So Danny ran, still with blood dripping out of his hand and saw today's date.

"March 4th."

Danny had to run back to the broken mirror in order to see his ghost half once again.

"Well, it's been exactly one year and Sam and Tucker forgot about it,"

"That's weird; they remember every other event, even Sam's and my 6 month anniversary."

"Some things, you'll never understand. Now, as for proving I'm real..?"

"I'm still trying to figure out how I can see you."

"Easy, with your eyes stupid." His ghost half chuckled.

"Shut up,"

Danny had a good look at his hand, unlike all of his other wounds caused while he was in ghost form, this wound didn't seem to disappear.

"Danny? Is there a problem?"

"Why is that whenever I'm in my ghost form, my wounds quickly disappear and now they don't?"

"Pfft, I thought I was dumb but you're even dumber!"

"That's not an answer!" Danny yelled.

"Alright jeez, you're still bleeding because you're human. If you turn ghost now, it'll quickly heal but then I'll disappear into you."

"Um, okay."

So Danny transformed and watched his ghost half fade away from the mirror and into him once more. He looked at his hand which was quickly healing, this made him smile.

He then changed back so he could see his ghost half in the mirror again.

"See?"

"Well, I can have dumb moments at times,"

"Like those times when you and Sam kept on blushing before you saved the world and became her boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Sam and Tuck kept on saying that I was clueless, especially when I wanted to ask Valerie out."

"Well now you know why." Phantom smiled. "Now, are you going to prove to them that I'm real or keep having them think that you're crazy?"

"I'm not crazy!"

"According to your girlfriend and best friend you are. Everyone but you and I think you're crazy."

"Ugh, alright. I'll prove to them that you're real but how do I prove it? I can't show them in the bathroom and my mirror's busted."

"I know a way but I don't think you're going to like it,"

"And what way is that?"

"Go down to the lab and get the Ghost catcher,"

"Oh, no. No way!"

"I knew you wouldn't agree,"

"I could just as easily show them by a mirror. I can see you fine through the thousand cracks I made in the mirror." Danny suggested.

"But, the ghost catcher is a lot easier."

"But won't I lose my ghost powers? And last time I done something like this, it didn't turn out good,"

"Ah, but this time it'll change into something that won't cause any trouble at all."

Danny stared his ghost half in the eye; he could tell that Phantom wasn't saying the consequences.

"What happens after I show you to them? What happens after that?"

"We'll see..." he smiled.

"Um, okay. But I'm still not-"

"JUST GO GET IT!"

Phantom's screaming caused Danny to be blown onto his bed and to cause a bruise on his head.

"Alright, jeez!"

Danny walked down to the lab to find the ghost catcher right next to a hunk of gadgets that his parents were still working on. His parents had been helping him out ever since they knew about his ghost half.

Danny couldn't be bothered changing into his ghost half, so he used his human muscles to carry it all the way up to his bedroom.

He walked up to the mirror and saw a grin on Phantom's face.

"Why are you so happy?'

"You'll see."

"Alright, here goes." Danny walked backwards for a kick start then ran as fast as he could and jumped through the ghost catcher.

Danny's eyes opened, he screamed at the top of his lungs as his ghost DNA was removed and formed into his ghost half. The pain was excruciating.

As soon as it was over, Danny fell and hurt his head, while his ghost half was floating in the air, pleased with what Danny had done.

"There, happy?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Very." Phantom said gazing at his human half.

**Ooo What's Phantom going to do? Find out soon! ^^**

**Please review! :)**


	3. Strange Moments

**Again, hi! Ready for a small dose of Pitch Pearl? ^^**

**Alright, so here's a recap on what's happened so far:**

On a typical Tuesday, Danny and his girlfriend Sam were heading to school, Danny was starting to get annoyed at the fact he was a worldwide superhero **Danny:** **SHUT UP! **During another boring lesson of English, Danny had realised that it was oral presentation day and pretty much everyone did a report on him. But when Danny stood up to talk about why people should leave him alone, a strange voice came from within Danny. He rushed to the bathroom to see what was going on; he looked in the mirror and saw his ghost half talking to him. When he told Tucker and Sam later on, they thought he was crazy so Danny went home to sort this out himself. Then after a little talking, Phantom forces him to split he and Danny apart to prove that Danny's not crazy, Danny does so and hurts his head along with Phantom floating happily and gazing at him.

**Alright, I don't think that's a recap but it'll do!**

**Danny: You had to say 'worldwide hero' didn't you?**

**Me: I had to! How else would I explain it? Now stop interrupting! I need to get on with chapter 3!**

**Danny: *rolls eyes***

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Danny looked up at his ghost half which somehow looked like as if Phantom had interest in him in a way that he shouldn't.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Danny asked looking scared and confused.

"What can I say? You look cute when you fall and hit your head."

"I look cute!? That's something that should be coming out of Sam's mouth, not yours!"

Phantom shrugged and lifted his human half so Danny could balance on his 2 feet.

"Why did you force me to do this?!"

"Well, if you want everyone thinking that you're crazy then we can fuse back together…?"

"NO! I'm sick of people calling me crazy!"

"Don't worry, I won't…" Phantom smiled.

"Ugh, but what do I do now? I can't show you to the now while they're still at school."

"How about we hang out and get to know each other?"

Danny glared at Phantom.

"Unless you've got something better to do, like being crazy."

"I'M NOT CRAZY!"

Phantom giggled. "It sounds like you are!"

Danny growled then turned his back.

"Aw c'mon Danny, I was just playing around."

"Well don't call me crazy, I hate being called that."

"How about worldwide superhero?" Phantom joked.

Phantom cracked up laughing, Danny's temperature rose then without warning he pushed Phantom to the ground and yelled at him furiously.

"Get off me!" Phantom yelled.

"Why are you such a jerk!?"

"Duh, because I'm you,"

Phantom started laughing harder this time which made Danny even more furious.

"SHUT UP!"

"Make me!" Phantom shouted under his laughter.

Danny let out a punch but missed, and then Phantom turned intangible which made Danny face plant into the carpet.

"This is not funny!" Danny said as he got up

"Well, maybe if you could cool down a bit that might help."

"Make me!" Danny growled.

Phantom grinned. "Alright I will!"

Danny turned to where Phantom was and noticed what he was going to do.

"Oh no. DON'T YOU DARE!"

Phantom ignored then used his ice powers to freeze Danny.

Danny couldn't break free; he was so filled with anger and rage that even that didn't break him free.

"Anger's not going to cut through that Danny, if you want to break free, you need to calm down and apologize to me."

Danny's temperature was dramatically dropping. It was either hypothermia or an apology for Phantom.

"Alright!" Danny then calmed down his anger. "I'm sorry."

Phantom waved his hand as a sign for more information.

"And I'm sorry about my temper; I'm just confused and worried."

Phantom smiled, and then used his ghost ray to melt the ice.

"Very good."

"Next time, don't freeze me. I would've died!"

"I would never let you die! You're the only one that I know really well."

"Then why did you ask earlier to hang out and get to know each other?"

"I was waiting to see what you would say in reply."

"Yeah well, for real this time what should we do?"

"Aren't you cold?" Phantom asked sounding concerned and ignoring Danny's question.

"Well to be honest, yes."

Phantom knew that hugging him wasn't going to help due to his temperature being freezing cold compared to Danny's.

"I'll be back," he smiled.

Danny lay down on his bed and hugged his pillow a little for comfort.

Phantom rushed back with a warm jumper and hot cocoa.

"What's that going to do?"

"Make you feel better." Phantom smiled.

Danny placed his head back down onto the pillow and watched Phantom walk to his bedside table to put the hot cup of cocoa beside him.

"Here."

Phantom held up the warm jumper to put it on for Danny.

"I can put it on myself."

Phantom frowned slightly and handed Danny the jumper.

Meanwhile, it was lunch break at Casper High as Sam and Tucker headed towards their usual table but on their way there, Paulina stopped them in their tracks.

"Sam, where's Danny?"

"He's busy."

Paulina gasped with excitement "is he fighting a ghost!?"

Sam looked at Tucker for an answer then looked at Paulina once more.

"Yeah, he's fighting ghosts."

Paulina clapped her hands wildly as Sam and Tucker walked away silently.

"I hope Danny's okay."

"Don't worry Sam; I'm sure he's fine."

"Tucker, do you think he's crazy?"

"Well not crazy all the time but earlier today he was. What was he talking about?"

"Don't you remember? Danny said that he could see his ghost half in the mirror," Sam explained.

"Oh yeah, he was definitely crazy."

"I don't think he was, he sounded serious about it."

"We'll see him after school okay?"

Sam chuckled a little "Tucker, you do realise that we were going to see him anyway?"

"Yeah I know, I was just pointing it out."

Sam smiled then changed the topic to something else.

Meanwhile, Danny was slowly starting to understand Phantom a lot better than before.

"So anyway, are you feeling better?"

"Well I would be fine if you didn't freeze me in the first place," Danny joked.

"How else was I supposed to get your attention?"

"How am I supposed to know? We're both pretty much the same." Danny smiled gazing at Phantom

Phantom's expression changed to cute but confused.

"Um, Danny?"

"What?"

"You were looking at me..?"

"Oh, um never mind. I never knew how good looking I am in ghost form, no wonder Sam likes me so much."

Phantom could tell that Danny was hiding something and he was going to find out soon enough.

**So was that a sign of Pitch Pearl? Stay tuned for chapter 4! ;D**


	4. Awkward

**I don't get it; I can update this one but not A Boundary Away? Oh that's right! I'm in a Pitch Pearl mood! XD So yeah, sorry for the guys who are waiting on chapter 7 of A Boundary Away, I'm sorry really! Okay, As soon as I get this chapter done, I'm doing chapter 7 kay?**

**Anyway, enjoy another small dose of Pitch Pearl! ^^**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

"I don't know Tucker, what if it's a bad thing?"

"Sam, it's just Danny."

"Who happens to be my boyfriend!" she snapped

"Alright jeez,"

"Sorry Tucker, I'm just worried."

"I'm kinda worried too, but I hope he's alright."

Sam smiled a little, but still felt worried.

That day, they actually didn't visit Danny due to Tucker going to a conference and Sam having been dragged home by her mother.

A Day later during the afternoon, Danny and Phantom were having a great conversation.

"Oh, remember that time when you couldn't change back and you were stuck as me?"

"That's when I met Amorpho!" Danny exclaimed.

"I loved that day; you were stuck as me for the whole day,"

"Not the whole day!" Danny chuckled

"I wish it was though!"

They both chuckled a little then heard a knock on Danny's bedroom door.

"Hide!"

Phantom was scurrying all over the place but eventually just turned invisible.

Danny let out a sigh of relief to see that it was just Sam and Tucker.

"Hi guys, still think I'm crazy?"

"Well I don't but I think the mayor does,"

"Hey! Oh, that reminds me! There's a meeting in 10 minutes and I have to be there! Gotta go!"

"Tucker, wait! I wanted to show you..."

But Tucker was well down the street before Danny could finish his sentence.

"Show what?"

"Don't worry, it's just Sam!" Danny called out to Phantom.

"Are you sure?"

Sam recognized the voice, it sounded just like Danny's

"Was that you? Did you duplicate yourself to make this some kind of joke?"

Danny chuckled. "No, I'll explain once he comes out."

Phantom turned visible and left Sam in shock.

"Are you sure? Because it looks like it!"

"Sam, I would never joke on you. Especially if it was this serious,"

"Hi Sam. You know me right?"

"Um, I guess so."

"Sam, meet Phantom. My ghost half."

"You're what? But how..."

"Long story, during English class yesterday as I was explaining to everyone that I need to be one of the crowd again, I heard a strange yet familiar voice at the back of my head. So I rushed to the bathroom later and looked in the mirror."

"And that's when he saw me."

"But, how come you're split? Don't you remember what happened the last time you did this?"

"Yeah I do, but Phantom said it was going to be different, and it is."

"Okay, so this means you don't have ghost powers?"

"Well I would if Phantom and I were fused back together."

"But, Danny needed proof so I suggested that we get split."

"So yeah, that's my ghost half right there."

"Um Danny, you didn't need to split yourself to prove that you're not crazy."

"I know but Phantom thought this way was easier,"

"Yeah but still, I'll see you later Danny."

"You don't think I'm still crazy?"

"Oh no Danny, it's Tucker that thinks you're crazy."

Danny chuckled. "Okay Sam, I love you."

"Love you too Danny, see you later!"

Phantom sighed at the sound of Danny saying 'I love you' to Sam and unfortunately for Phantom, Danny noticed.

"Phantom, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Phantom frowned. "I just think that you're hiding something from me,"

Danny's cheeks turned a very light shade of pink.

"What? I'm not hiding anything! Besides I like Sam, not you,"

Danny gasped and so did Phantom.

"You don't like me?"

"Look, as a friend yes. But that way is just gross, and besides I'm straight."

"I understand."

Later that night, Danny was just about to fall asleep when he felt the freezing fingers of Phantom touching his fingers.

"Phantom." Danny mumbled sounding annoyed.

"Oh, sorry."

Then Phantom curled up at the end of the bed and fell asleep.

When Danny woke up the next day, he felt as if the end of his bed was wet a little.

"Um, Phantom?"

Phantom was still asleep but smiling and whispering Danny's name every 5 seconds.

This time, Danny shook Phantom awake.

Phantom mumbled something but Danny couldn't understand it.

"What is it Danny?"

"Did you… wet the bed?"

Phantom looked down and noticed a small moist patch underneath him.

"Um, err…"

"Well?"

"Umm I…didn't mean…to,"

"That's okay; just don't do that again,"

Phantom nodded then rushed to the bathroom to clean up the mess he just made on himself.

As Danny was pulling the sheets off, he accidently smelt where Phantom had 'wet' the bed.

"Funny, doesn't smell like he did."

Danny tried to ignore that thought and continued to pull the sheet s off and put some new ones in.

Phantom came back a few minutes later feeling better but still worried if Danny had found out what he really had done.

Danny didn't say a word; he just left the room with the pile of sheets and headed towards the laundry room.

"I hope he didn't find out,"

Meanwhile, as Danny was putting the sheets in the basket, his mother came in to put another load on.

"Hi Danny, what are you doing with your sheets?"

"Um, well they haven't been washed in quite awhile so I thought they could use a wash,"

Danny plunked the sheets into the basket and dashed back upstairs and left Maddie confused.

Maddie took a good look at the sheets and noticed that there was a small wet patch on it.

"Hmm, I don't think he wet the bed. He must be having deeper thoughts about Sam,"

As Danny rushed back into his bedroom, he noticed that Phantom wasn't there.

"Phantom? Hello?"

"Boo!"

"Jeez Phantom! Don't scare me like that!"

"I was just trying to lighten up the mood."

"Why lighten it up? Did something strange happen in your sleep?" Danny asked referring to the stain on his bed.

'Uhh...Um..."

"You didn't wet the bed did you?"

Phantom blushed deep red and it seemed pretty obvious that he was scared to tell him the truth.

"Phantom, it's okay. You can tell me anything."

Phantom thought deeply about that question but didn't respond.

"Phantom?

"Okay, I'm sorry! I just had a nice dream about you- opps,"

"A dream about me?" Danny asked sounding disgusted. "How did that lead to the stain on my bed?"

"I…can't really say…"

Danny knew what Phantom was thinking but didn't take any interest in finding out why a dream about him would cause Phantom to do that.

**Uh Oh, Phantom 'wet' the bed! What's Danny gunna think of Phantom now huh? Find out soon! ^^ **

**Oh, Please review! :)**


	5. I love Who?

**OMG OMG MI SO EXCITED! Because, I'm ready to do another chapter of this awesome Pitch Pearl FanFic! ^^**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

"No seriously, how?"

"Sometimes…I..um..I…"

"You what?"

"Well…I've wanted to say this for a long time…um…I…"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Danny called out.

"It's your girlfriend," Sam called back with a giggle.

Danny chuckled a little. "Come in,"

Sam came in smiling but it faded when she saw Phantom sitting quietly on Danny's bed.

"Danny, I get it. He exists; can he go back inside you?"

"What!?" Phantom cried. "That's disgusting!"

"Phantom! Not in that way! Never!" Danny snapped

Phantom felt embarrassed of what he said, he didn't say a word. All he did was leave a small tint of pink on his cheeks.

"I meant as in fusing back together?"

"I know what you meant, seems someone has a dirty mind," Danny said glaring at Phantom not looking pleased.

"I'm sorry," Phantom whispered quietly.

"So, are you going to fuse back together?"

"Either way, never!"

"Phantom! Sam and Tucker know that you're real. It's time we get fused back together before you cause any trouble."

"I cause trouble?!" Phantom stated.

Phantom stood up and was outraged. Danny and Sam did not step away from him, instead Danny protected Sam.

"Why are you protecting me?" Sam asked with her arms on her hips.

"Yeah! You haven't got ghost powers, unlike me!"

Phantom's hands were starting to glow bright green.

"See? You DO cause trouble!"

"I DO NOT!"

Phantom fired at Danny, causing him and Sam to fly and hit the wall beside the door.

Danny wasn't pleased with what has happened over the past two days, he's had enough.

"Phantom! If you don't stop this, I'm gunna go get the ghost catcher and I'll literally force you through the ghost catcher with me!"

"You'd have to catch me first!"

Phantom smiled with anger then flew right through the window and out into the distance, leaving Sam and Danny worried and shock.

"We have to stop him!"

"Duh! I'll call Tucker, he may be able to help,"

"Great idea Sam, I'll try and track him down by using the specter speeder."

"But, what about us?"

"You and Tucker can use those rays that you can attach to your wrist,"

"I mean to drive?!"

"Fine, you guys use the specter speeder, I'll roam the streets."

Sam smiled then ran downstairs to find Tucker while Danny shortly followed after.

"What's your deal Phantom? Why would you do that?" Danny said to himself.

Danny went down to the lab to find his father trying to fix the ecto-dejecto.

"Hiya there Danny, any ghosts out there that you need help with?"

"Sorry Dad, no ghosts!"

Jack looked confused, but just went back to working on the ecto-dejecto.

His father didn't even notice that Danny had taken the Fenton bazooka with him.

"Good thing he's still a total moron! Even when he knows I'm part ghost!" He exclaimed while running up the stairs carrying the weapon.

He ran out the door without anyone noticing and headed down towards the school.

Meanwhile, Sam had just got a hold of Tucker, and he was still thinking that Danny was crazy but Sam dragged him out of the conference room leaving the others confused, and back to Danny's house into the specter speeder.

"Sam, you can at least tell me what's going on?"

"Danny's ghost half flew away!"

"So?"

"And he was mad!" she added.

"What did Danny do?"

"He said that Phantom was the one that was causing trouble when he actually wasn't,"

"Oh, well what did he do?"

Sam slapped Tucker across the face. "Stupid! He didn't do anything!"

"Oh, right."

"All he did was fire a ghost ray at us then he flew off,"

Sam put her foot down on the accelerator which made the specter speeder to zoom right past the Nasty Burger.

Phantom knew that they were looking for him, just not in the ghost zone. Phantom was sitting on a floating rock near Skulker's lair.

"Why did he say that?" he sulked.

Suddenly, he heard a gun ready to fire right behind him.

"I thought I would find you here. Finally I can have your pelt on my wall."

"What? That's disgusting!" Phantom exclaimed turning around and facing Skulker.

"Hmm that's weird. You don't sound very much like my prey that I have been hunting down for months."

"Because, I'm only half of him,"

"What? I do not understand this. You split yourself from your human half?"

"Well, I made my human half split us."

"Why?"

"So I can prove my love for-"

Skulker's eyebrows raised dramatically. "Your love?"

"Um…I didn't mean to say that!"

"Are you sure? It sounded like you meant it,"

"No! I didn't!"

Phantom suddenly flew away, trying to ignore what he had just said but that was the only thing running through his mind as he was flying around the ghost zone. He left Skulker confused.

Meanwhile, Danny had just finished examining the school when a bunch of fans came out of nowhere with papers and cameras.

"Oh no, not again!"

Danny started running but then ran into a dead end corridor. He turned around to see many fangirls and reporters.

"Danny! Will you marry me?"

"For the last time, no! I'm in love with Sam!"

"Danny Phantom, is it true that you're half dead?"

"I don't know, um yes! Now leave me alone!"

"Oh, can you show us changing into your ghost half?"

Danny gasped then went silent for a few seconds.

"I…I can't right now, I have to go!"

"Aw c'mon! Tranform!"

Suddenly, there was a chant and Danny just couldn't take it anymore.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Suddenly, someone shouted something that never made Danny happy.

"You're a worldwide hero Danny!"

Danny screamed then ran through the crowds and towards the doors while forgetting the weapon he had brought with him.

"Sam, Tucker! Where are you?"

They were all wearing an earpiece so they could communicate with each other.

"We're near the city centre, found him yet?"

"No, but I found a crowd that made me feel even worse!"

Danny started running to the shortest route to the city centre.

"Oh, did they say 'world-"

"You finish that sentence Tuck; I swear some part of your body will be missing!" he warned. "Okay, stay where you are guys, I'm coming!"

Sam nodded then shut off the engines and stayed put along with Tucker.

As Danny was running, it was starting to get cold, freezing perhaps. He stopped in his tracks and took a brief look around.

"Phantom? Are you here?"

Then suddenly the wind went cold and wild, Danny could hear a yet similar voice to his. He knew it was Phantom.

"Phantom, please come out."

The wind kept on blowing and did not stop.

"Phantom! Please! I'm sorry!"

"Say it!" Phantom yelled through the wind.

"Say what?!" Danny yelled back.

"Say it! I know you mean it!"

Danny felt confused, he didn't know what Phantom was talking about, little did he know that Sam and Tucker could hear him through the earphones.

"Danny? Are you okay?"

"Sam! Stay where you are!"

Sam jumped a little at Danny's reaction but did not hesitate to start the engines.

"Is he alright?"

"I don't know Tucker; I think he's in trouble."

"Well then let's go!"

"No! He said stay put!" Sam exclaimed.

Danny was even more than furious at this point, without warning three words came out of his mouth.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Sam gasped and smiled confusingly.

"Um, thanks Danny but there's no need to-"

"Not you! I love Phantom!"

Danny suddenly gasped at what he had said as well as Tucker and Sam.

The wind died down then Danny saw Phantom float down towards him with a small smile.

Danny was panting; he looked down as Phantom lightly stepped onto the ground in front of him.

"Danny?" Sam asked through the earphones.

Danny didn't reply, instead he kept looking down at the pavement.

**So what's gunna happen? Does Danny really love Phantom? Stay tuned! ^^**


	6. Fighting and Apologizing

**Ello! Another awesome chapter comin your way! MI SO EXCITED! SQUEE!**

**I wonder what Sam's gunna think (No, SERIOUSLY!)**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Phantom chuckled at what Danny had told him.

"What's so funny!?" Danny snapped.

"That wasn't what I meant!" Phantom chuckled.

"WHAT!"

"Danny! Don't do anything! We're on our way!"

"Stay out of this Sam!" he warned.

Phantom's large smile faded away as Danny's anger reached critical levels.

"Um, Danny? You okay?"

"Okay? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm the happiest person in the world. I just admitted that I loved you and that wasn't the answer you were LOOKING FOR!"

Phantom felt guilty at this moment, he didn't know what to do.

"Danny, um…I-I can explain!"

"Explain this!"

Phantom felt confused, until he felt the warm skin of Danny's fist crunching his chin.

He fell to the ground, he wasn't injured, but severely hurt.

"Why did you do that!?"

"You should know why!"

Phantom groaned as he slowly came up again, only to receive another punch from Danny.

"Danny, stop!" Sam ordered.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Danny was so frustrated and annoyed that he removed the earpiece and crushed it underneath his weight, leaving it buzzing a little.

"Danny, I don't want to hurt you. So don't make me!" he pleaded.

Danny ignored what Phantom had told him, and then pushed him to the ground.

"I'm warning you Danny, stop!"

"YOU ARE THE WORST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET!"

"Danny, stop this now!" Sam called.

Danny and Phantom turned their heads to see the specter speeder approaching rapidly then coming to a halt right in front of them.

"Sam! I told you not to come!"

Sam rushed out the door and stood right in front the both of them. Tucker followed shortly after

"Danny, stop this!"

"Yeah dude, someone's gunna get hurt."

"Listen to them Danny!" Phantom ordered.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Danny whispered harshly.

"Danny!" Sam yelled.

"Stop it Sam! You're not my wife!"

Sam gasped in horror. "What?!"

"Ha! So you DO like me instead of her!"

"Phantom, this is serious!" Tucker stated.

"Wait what?" Danny started to choke Phantom. "I DO NOT!"

"So…you…don't want…t-to get married one day…?"

"Ugh, I don't know Sam. I'll tell you later,"

"Why later?" Phantom asked trying to smile.

"Because I have to kill someone first!"

Danny continued to choke Phantom, he was gasping for air.

"DANNY FENTON! STOP THIS NOW!" Sam screamed.

"MAKE ME!"

Sam just couldn't take it anymore; she ran up and pushed Danny away.

"Sam! Why did you do that for!?"

"So you can control your anger! Stop hurting him, why don't you two just fuse back together?"

"I don't want to!" Phantom cried.

"See? This is how he started this mess!"

"And you started this fight," Sam added.

Danny sighed in regret. "I know…"

Phantom sat up and looked at Danny with hope.

"Why are you doing this Danny? You're only making this worse. You're the one that's causing the trouble, not Phantom,"

Danny stood up and looked at Sam regretful. "I know Sam..."

"So, are we cool?" Phantom asked sounding worried.

Danny turned to Phantom, looking mad but Sam held his hand and smiled.

"Phantom, "

"What?" he asked as kind as he could.

"I'm…sorry…"

"Sorry for what…?" Sam asked meaning Danny to finish the sentence.

"I'm…sorry for over reacting…"

"Apology accepted."

Danny's anger faded away and turned into a smile. And when it all seemed to go really well, Tucker asked the question.

"But wait, Danny didn't you say that you love Phantom?"

Danny gasped then blushed.

"Danny?" Sam asked looking confused and upset.

"Um...I…um…"

Danny looked up to see everyone staring right at him, even Phantom was confused. Danny panicked.

"I have to go!"

So he zoomed to somewhere else while leaving the rest confused and suspicious.

"But, didn't he?"

A tear developed under one of Sam's eyes "I…I think he did…"

Phantom felt bad, he didn't mean for all this to happen but deep down he really did want all this to happen.

"Sam, I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Sam asked feeling annoyed.

"But Sam, Phantom didn't do anything." Tucker exclaimed.

Sam was now outraged, she started crying even more. "YES HE DID! HE TOOK AWAY MY BOYFRIEND!"

Phantom stepped away slowly but somehow Sam got closer and closer.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!? NOW HE'S GOING TO DUMP ME FOR YOU!"

"Sam, take it easy."

"STAY OUT OF THIS TUCKER!"

"Okay, okay."

"Sam, I never meant for any of this to happen, I just wanted to be free!"

"Oh, and have MY BOYFRIEND AS YOUR OWN!?"

Sam's yelling caused Phantom to fall to the ground, leaving him even more frightened.

Suddenly, a bunch of fans came out of nowhere and started screaming and yelling in joyfulness.

"DANNY PHANTOM! OH MY GOSH IT'S HIM!"

"IT'S THE WORLDWIDE HERO!"

"Oh no, why now?" Phantom cried. "WHY NOW!?"

"Danny! Can I have your autograph?"

"Oh! Sign my T-shirt!"

"Danny Phantom! Is it true that you're a worldwide superhero?"

"Jeez, I can see why Danny hates being called that," Phantom chuckled. "They say it every 2 seconds!"

Sam bent down and looked as if she was going to give Phantom a helping hand, instead, she twisted his arm in front of the bunch of fans.

They all gasped, and then a lot more questions poured out of their mouths.

"Sam! Is it true that you and Danny aren't dating anymore?"

"Are you two going to break up?"

"SHUT UP! WE ARE NOT BREAKING UP!"

Suddenly, the crowd went silent.

Phantom then spoke "But, I thought you were since…he…well you know…"

"You shut up!"

Phantom didn't want this to grow, so he flew away.

"Why didn't he do that in the first place?" Tucker stated.

Sam turned around to see Phantom flying off; she growled then stormed off, leaving Tucker with the crowd of reporters and fangirls.

"Mr mayor! Are they going to break up?"

"Is it true that you've been a techno nerd your whole life?"

"Sorry guys, but I have to go!"

Tucker dashed to the specter speeder then revved the engine.

"Bye guys! See you at the next town meeting!"

The crowd went silent, and then parted away.

**I wonder...I wonder what's gunna happen next!**

**Please Review! ^^**


	7. The Kiss

**What? I thought this story was popular! . Am I only doing this just for people to skip and keep on scrolling down to find a good FanFic? **

**Anyway, if anyone's reading this then enjoy. :)**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Danny was in his room, confused, hurt, upset and furious. He didn't know what to do.

"What am I going to do now? Now Phantom and Sam know that I love Phantom!"

Without notice, Phantom poked his head through the wall using his intangibility power, he felt guilty for telling him the wrong thing. He never intended for this to happen but deep down, he knew this was the right way to go.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Danny?"

Danny knew that voice; it's the voice of a Goth girl also known as his girlfriend, well so he thought.

Danny sighed in sadness. "Come in Sam,"

As Sam came in, Danny turned away and faced the window.

"Are you okay Danny?"

He looked up at her lilac purple eyes; there was a tint of red showing in them. "Are you okay? It looks like you've been crying."

"A little, "she sniffled. "But I'm fine now…sort of…"

"Why?"

"You should know why!" she snapped

"Oh, right."

"Danny, I need to ask you something and you need to tell me the truth. Okay?"

"Um…okay, what is it?"

"Are you…b-breaking…up with…me…?"

Danny looked down and closed his eyes in sadness, he didn't want to disappoint her but how else was he supposed to tell her?

"I…I um…yes."

Sam's eyes were watery with tears and her lips trembled under those words.

Phantom looked at both of them in regret, now even deep down he felt terrible.

Sam ran off as she sulked, Danny could feel her pain. He felt like he just made the most stupid mistake ever.

Danny buried his face in his hands "What have I done?"

Phantom floated closer to Danny, he sat down next to him still invisible.

Phantom let out a deep sigh. "What have **I **done?"

Danny lifted his head at the sound of Phantom's voice. "What?"

Phantom gasped.

"Phantom? Are you there?" He called

Phantom sighed in guilt then turned visible.

Danny turned his head to see Phantom looking guilty and regretful.

"Phantom..?"

"Yes…I was listening to you the whole time, I…I'm so ever sorry Danny…a-about all of what I've done,"

"Phantom…"

Phantom looked up at Danny; Danny could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I understand,"

Phantom looked at Danny in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look at me,"

Phantom looked up at Danny and saw that Danny wasn't disappointed at all.

"The truth is, is that I really do love you."

"You really do?"

Danny smiled and placed his hand over Phantom's, this made Phantom feel warm and tingly inside.

"Danny…are you sure you love me? Does this mean you don't like Sam anymore?" Phantom asked sounding worried.

"Whenever I see you, I completely erase Sam from my mind."

"But, does this mean you don't like girls?"

"Stop asking questions!"

"Oh. Sorry…"

Danny sighed. "I'm sorry Phantom. For almost all of this,"

"Almost?"

"Well, except the part when I realised that I loved you all this time."

"Really?"

Danny chuckled a little. "Yes, do you want me to prove it or something?"

Phantom thought about it then smiled. "Yes, prove it by kissing me."

Then without warning, Danny locked lips with Phantom, his eyes shot open in amazement.

As Phantom closed his eyes to feel his hormones go crazy, they both fell onto the bed locking lips and moaning and groaning.

When they parted, Phantom was shocked and amazed.

"Wow."

Danny smiled. "Does that prove it?"

"I guess so,"

"Now, I need to ask you something and you MUST tell the truth."

"Um okay, what is it?"

"Do you love me in return?"

"Can I prove it?" Phantom asked, sounding excited.

"Of course you can,"

Phantom looked down then looked directly at Danny, gazing into his crystal blue eyes.

As soon as they locked lips once more, they were in their own fantasies. Both of them imagining the same thing but knowing that would never happen. They both felt warmth and comfort, it was amazing just kissing him, Phantom thought. But imagine what it would be like if they went a step further. They rubbed each other's legs, moaning and groaning in the meantime, chests brushed up against each other, tongues fighting for dominance and hormones rising and rushing.

They parted, the dazed look on Danny's face made Phantom laugh.

"You look cute,"

"Well so do you," Danny smiled.

**Yeah... Sorry I have to end it there…I can't think of anything else at the moment so I'm cutting it short.**

**Please review! Oh, and if you've got any ideas for the next chapter, that would be great ^^**


	8. Oh Crap

**Hiya! ^^ So I did ask for any ideas and I did get one on DeviantART but MI NOT SAY WAT IT IS! *Glares* Just so you know, I'm thinking of this as I go along so mi sorry if it no make sense kay?**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Sam looked up at the sky through her window, tears dripping off her cheek as she thought of Danny. She never knew that he would do this to her.

"Why Danny, why did you do this to me!?"

She sat on her bed once more and looked at all the photos of the great moments she and Danny had shared over the years, it was all too much for her to handle. She ripped them all while tears made them soak.

Her mother knocked on the door. "Samantha?"

"What do you want mum?" Sam asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm just seeing what you're crying about and maybe I could help."

Sam sniffled. "I don't think you can help,"

"Sam, I'm your mother. I'm meant to help you,"

"Pfft yeah right,"

"Samantha!"

"Alright, sorry!" Sam snapped. "It's about Danny,"

Her mother gasped. "He didn't get kidnapped by a ghost again did he?"

"Mum, he's much better than that. Well, at least I thought he was."

Tears started running down her face as her mother sat on the bed next to her to try and comfort her.

"Tell me everything."

Sam sniffled. "Well, about a few hours ago, Danny admitted that he loved someone else."

"Who was this girl's name?"

"It wasn't a girl."

Her mother gasped in horror. "It wasn't a girl?"

"No, it was his ghost half."

"His ghost half?"

"Yes."

"He's in love with his ghost half?"

"YES!" Sam screamed.

"Sam, there's no need to shout." She lectured. "Are you two still dating?"

Sam's sadness only turned worse when she heard those words.

"NO! BUT I WISH WE WERE! WHY WOULD HE DO THIS TO ME!?"

"Calm down Samantha, we'll go talk to his parents about this."

At that very moment, Phantom and Danny were sharing another intimate kiss which to them lasted forever.

"Phantom...I love you so much…" Danny moaned.

"I love you even more…"

Their tongues were wrapped around each other; it was a sensational feeling for the both of them, until a certain someone walked in on them. It was his mother!

"DANIEL FENTON!"

Danny gasped then looked at where the noise had come from.

"Oh crap."

Phantom looked innocent and hid away under Danny's bed while the rest of Danny's family rushed up to his room.

"What's going on? Did a ghost hurt you while I was gone?"

"Mum, what happened?" Jazz asked.

"We'll explain all of this when-"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Maddie opened the door to see Sam in tears and her mother in anger.

They all sat in the living room, since Phantom didn't want to come out; Maddie had used one of the ghost weapons to hold him down.

Danny stared at the ground, then looked at Phantom all tied up in ghost line.

He didn't want to look up, he could tell even without looking that there was anger and confusion on all their faces. He never intended on this happening, never.

"Danny, speak to me."

Danny buried his face and didn't respond.

"DANIEL!"

Danny jumped at the sound of her mother's shouting but didn't hesitate to say anything.

Maddie sighed in anger. "Jack, go get the Fenton zapper."

"On my way!" he grinned.

"What are you going to do?" Danny asked in a low mumbling tone.

"If you don't want to speak, then we'll make you."

"How is the Fenton zapper going to convince me? It only hurts-"

Danny gasped.

"YOU WOULDN'T" Danny warned.

"Do you see any other way?" Maddie smirked.

Danny looked at Phantom in worry, Phantom looked the same.

Then Jack came back with a small gun like ghost weapon.

"Zap him."

Jack nodded then zapped Phantom.

All that Danny could hear was the screaming of the one he loved, but he still refused to talk to them.

"Again."

Sam was still upset, she didn't even care when Phantom got zapped.

Jack zapped Phantom once more, the pain was much worse than before, he screamed even louder.

"ALRIGHT, STOP!"

Everyone turned their heads to Danny as Phantom puffed a little.

"I'll…talk…"

Phantom looked up in regret and sorrow.

"Now Danny, tell everyone what is going on."

"I...I broke up with Sam because I love Phantom,"

Jazz gasped. "This means that you're-"

"NOT STRAIGHT I KNOW!"

Phantom looked down; he knew deep down that this was his entire fault.

"So you had to break up with my daughter just for your ghost half?"

Danny nodded in regret and anger.

"Oh, then you are no worldwide hero then!"

Danny looked down extremely furious at that word. "STOP SAYING THAT!"

Danny screamed then ran out the door, leaving everyone in shock and disappoint.

"We have to go after him, he could kill himself!" Phantom exclaimed.

"SHUT UP YOU!" Sam yelled.

"Jack, zap him."

As Jack was zapping Phantom for the third time, Jazz snatched the weapon off him.

"Jasmine, give that back to your father." Maddie ordered.

"What is zapping going to do? It's not going to make anyone feel better!"

"HE BROKE UP WITH ME!"

"I know that Sam, but this is Danny who were talking about."

"Oh really? You just figured that out? I thought you were smarter than that," Sam said sounding really annoyed.

"Sam! This is no time to be acting like that!"

"Now don't you speak that way to my daughter!"

Everyone but Jazz and Phantom started arguing and yelling at each other, Jazz just couldn't take it anymore.

"BE QUIET!"

It suddenly went silent as everyone looked at Jazz.

"Arguing is not going to help all of this."

"Yeah, Danny could be committing suicide right now and we're sitting here arguing." Phantom stated.

"That's right Phantom." Jazz smiled. "So would you rather sit here and argue while someone we care about is probably murdering himself?"

"Jasmine, you know nothing about boys. He's meant to be straight."

"But mum."

No buts!"

"MUM! LET ME SPEAK!"

Maddie shocked at her daughter's reaction.

"You're not the boss of his life, Danny is. He is in charge of making lifelong decisions, he's 15. He needs to make decisions without you."

"But I'm his mother."

"No buts." Jazz smiled.

"Now, are we going to find Danny? Or are we going to let him murder himself?"

"And free me?"

Maddie stared at Phantom in anger. "Why would we do that?"

"Because Danny will be able to talk to me,"

Maddie sighed. "Alright, but stay close!"

Phantom nodded, and then Maddie untied him as Phantom smiled then floated off the ground a little.

"Let's go!"

"Wait, what about my daughter?"

"Don't worry; we'll talk to Danny as soon as we find him."

**OMG OMG WHAT HAPPENED TO DANNY?! Did he die? Find out in the next chapter! ^^**


	9. Suicide

**Haha I love updating like this! Wait, actually I don't WAAAAA DX**

**Danny: *slaps me* SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!**

**Me: Ooo Danny likes a Pitch Pearl does we?**

**Danny: What? * blushes* NO!**

**Me: *Giggles***

**Danny: *Sighes* just get on with it.**

Everyone piled into the Fenton RV and zoomed across town to find Danny. A million thoughts ran through all their heads.

What if he killed himself? (Maddie)

What if he doesn't love me anymore? (Phantom)

Why is he killing himself? (Jack)

What could happen to him? (Jazz)

What if Danny doesn't like me for good? (Sam)

Why did he do this to my daughter? (Ms Manson)

Phantom had an idea, but he was sure that Maddie would say no but he asked anyway.

"Um, Mrs Fenton? Um can I uh..."

"No. You are staying with us and that's final."

Phantom sighed and sunk into the chair, then, he had another idea. He turned intangible and flew through the roof of the car to find Danny himself.

"And just so you don't get any ideas, we're locking you-"

"Mum, he's gone."

Jack and Maddie gasped then turned around to see only Jazz and Sam in the back seat.

"Oh great. That just makes me want to kill them both even more!"

"Now Samantha, let's not be too harsh. I'll handle this."

Sam's eyes were watery with tears, and she was filled with anger.

Meanwhile, Danny was at the very edge of the tallest building in Amity Park. He looked down where he saw many cars drive past and citizens walking pleasantly to their destinations.

"This is the last sunset for me." He stated as he saw the sun halfway below the horizon.

He looked up in case of hope but saw nothing, he faced his head downwards to the pavement that was 400 feet below him. Inside he was scared, confused, hurt, and angry.

"Well, this is it. I can die so I don't have to face them again."

He closed his eyes, stood on the very edge then leaning his weight slightly to the large amount of open space in front of him.

Down on the pavement, a fan of Danny Phantom saw Danny falling to his death. She gasped.

"EVERYONE, COME QUICK! DANNY'S GUNNA KILL HIMSELF!"

Then a huge crowd of people joined her, they watched in horror as they saw their hero plummeting to his death.

Danny could feel the gravity taking him over and pushing him down faster and faster towards the ground. He knew it was only a matter of seconds before he was gone for good.

He could hear the screaming of his fans coming closer and closer to him, he smiled.

Then out of nowhere, Phantom zoomed to the rescue. He paused for a second and saw Danny falling to his death; he flew at his fastest pace to save him.

As Danny neared his unfortunate death, he thought of all the horrible things that he would forget once he's gone. And when Danny was just a metre from dying, Phantom saved him.

Danny opened his eyes in shock. "What th- Phantom? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to save you."

"W-why?"

"Because, I love you."

"You forgive me?"

Phantom chuckled a little "of course I forgive you, and never try to kill yourself again. You've got too much to live for,"

"I know…"

They looked down at the sound of a loud engine, it was the Fenton RV

"Ugh, they all went looking for me?"

"Yeah, I had to escape before they activated the ghost shield to keep me in."

"Pfft, that's mum for ya. Anyway, thanks for saving me from my death."

"Anytime Danny, but seriously, don't do that again. I never EVER want to lose you. You're worth so much to me."

"I know you are, you're so much to me. I couldn't stop thinking of you as I jumped for my life."

Phantom smiled as they flew quickly past the Fenton RV and to Danny's house.

They landed in the Fenton lab, Danny smiled as he let go of Phantom and reach to press a button.

"What does that do?"

"Well, a while ago they thought that Freakshow was going to come back. So they installed a human shield for protection."

"Oh, I see what you mean." Phantom smiled.

Danny activated the shield which caused a green-like shield to appear around the house.

"So what are we going to do while your parents or anyone else can't come in?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Danny chuckled.

"Nope. Oh wait, it is."

Danny approached phantom and kissed him like it had been a thousand years. They broke apart after a few minutes then went upstairs to his bedroom.

"Alright, now I'll be the dominant one of this relationship." Danny stated.

"Of course you will. You'll be in charge,"

"No, like not in charge but like I make all the plans and stuff."

"Exactly."

"Whatever, let's just make out again."

"Okay," Phantom grinned.

And so, of course, they made out. Rolling all over the bed and moaning under the pleasure.** A/N They're not gunna do it yet…**

At that same time, Danny's family and Sam and her mother were in the middle of the city calling out Danny's name.

They then started talking to everyone if they had seen Danny.

"Excuse me, have you seen Danny?" Jazz asked.

"Um, no but I'd wish I could!" The fan girl screamed.

After about a half hour of asking almost everyone, Maddie asked a girl that had spotted him earlier.

"Um young girl, have you seen my baby boy?"

"You mean Danny?"

"Yes."

"I DID! HE WAS PLUMMETING TO HIS DEATH!"

"OH DEAR GOD! WE'RE TOO LATE!"

"But, then I saw another ghost that looked liked him and saved him."

"W-what?"

"Hey Maddie, did you find him?"

"No, but I know where he is!"

Everyone piled into the RV except Jack.

"Um Jack, aren't you coming?"

"Well yeah but, where would he be?"

"Ugh, just get in the RV!"

Jack grinned then hopped in the car as Maddie revved the engine and headed towards home.

At the Fenton house, Danny and Phantom were enjoying their most passionate kiss yet and were nearing that stage to take each other's clothes off but Phantom stopped.

"What is it Phantom?"

"I-I don't want to go any further."

"Oh," Danny sighed. "Well why?"

"Well it's just…you know…the um age?"

Danny sighed in annoyance. "It's always the age isn't it? Why does everyone care about the age?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh never mind. Let's just make out until we near that stage then we'll part."

"Um…are you sure? Because sometimes…I c-can't control myself."

"Don't worry, I'll stop you,"

Phantom smiled then locked lips once more with his partner; he loved wrapping his tongue around his.

**Well, another chapter done! Now, I'd better get off before Mum tells me off for being on here too long! XD**

**Please Review! ^^**


	10. I'm Sorry

**Hmm maybe I should update like this more often… ^^**

**Hope you like! :)**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

A few days had passed, they were still searching for him, and they didn't even bother to check home for them.

"But are you sure? They could be there," Jack suggested.

"Jack, that's too obvious!" Maddie exclaimed.

As she drove around in the RV, Sam was asleep in the back, dreaming about Danny forgiving him then a few moments later, she woke up crying.

Her mother was still there with her, she held her tight as she watched the tears run down her daughter's delicate face.

"Can we check my place? He could have forgiven me."

**Back at Fenton house…**

Danny and phantom were yet sharing another intimate kiss on the bed, moaning and groaning under each other's pleasure.

Phantom felt like he was going to explode, he wanted to but he knew that Danny wouldn't accept that.

"Okay, I'm going to stop."

"What? Why?"

"I-I was near. I don't want to disappoint you."

Phantom sat up from Danny's bed as Danny looked in worry and guilt.

"Phantom?"

"Hmm?" Phantom turned his head slightly, Danny could see that he wasn't too happy and he knew what he wanted more than anything else.

"I'm scared that you won't accept either."

"W-what…?"

"I want to."

"Y-you do?"

Danny sat up and crossed his legs. "Yes. If you're willing to go that far into our relationship."

"I just think it's too fast. I don't want to rush things."

"I know you don't. But I think that this relationship is well…"

"What?" Phantom asked sounding worried.

"Um….well….boring."

Phantom stood up in confusion and hurt. "What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, we can't just like kiss forever you know. There's got to be more to this than just kissing."

Phantom folded his arms in disappointment. "Let me get this straight, you are only willing to do it with me because you think our relationship is boring?"

"No…well uh, yes…" Danny rubbed his neck in worry, he was thinking that maybe he hurt Phantom's feelings.

"So after 5 days of me being out of you, and us having an honest relationship, you already consider our relationship to become BORING."

"Phantom, it's not like-"

"No. I get it. You think I'm a lousy jerk, just like you!"

"What? No! I never said such thing!"

Phantom started to cry in pain and hurt. "You never really liked me!"

"Phantom! Listen to me!"

"No!" Phantom buried his face and sat in the corner of Danny's bedroom.

Danny placed a hand on his shoulder but Phantom refused to talk and knocked Danny's hand off.

Danny felt guilty; he regretted saying that to Phantom. He too, was developing tears around his eyes.

"Look, I love you okay? But, I'm just seeing not much excitement in our relationship right now. But, that's my opinion. You must think differently, right?"

Phantom thought for a moment then smiled a little.

"Well?" Danny asked.

Phantom stood up but didn't turn around. "Yes. I do have an opinion."

"And that is?" Danny asked hoping that Phantom would forgive him.

"I agree with you. Our relationship is boring,"

"And?"

Then, he turned around to face Danny.

"I want to go back into you."

Danny gasped. "W-what? Why?"

"I'm just disappointing you, making your life hard and miserable. I deserve to be fused back into you…"

Danny shook his head in shock. "What? N-no! I won't let you! You haven't done anything wrong!"

"Yes I have! Your parents are furious at you, your best friend thinks you're crazy and Sam…"

Danny looked down and thought of what he did to her.

"I…broke her heart…"

"Mhm and all because of me, it's all my fault. So fuse me back inside you or I'll make you!"

"No!"

Phantom knew that he wasn't going to do it, so he turned intangible then grabbed Danny down into the lab where the ghost catcher was.

"You're not going to make me!"

"I know I won't. But I'll make myself do it!"

Danny was still being held tightly by Phantom as the both flew through the ghost catcher, Danny could feel the ghost DNA re attaching to his, and he sighed in sorrow and loss.

He fell to the ground, he was one again. He turned off the human shield and within a matter of minutes, he could hear the sound of the RV approaching.

Danny went upstairs to open the door when he saw Maddie in shock.

"Danny! You were here all along!"

"I told you he was here!" jack exclaimed.

Maddie hugged her baby boy but then she got pulled away by Sam's mother.

"Young man, I think you need to say a few words to my daughter."

Danny couldn't run away this time and he wouldn't, he knew he had this coming. He thought deeply about Phantom but shook those thoughts away and tried to fix the problems that Phantom had caused.

He looked up and saw that Sam had been crying a lot, he knew he couldn't just say no to her.

"Sam…"

She sniffled. "What?"

Danny held Sam's hand. "Will you be my girlfriend again?"

Sam's heart was racing; she felt the urge of happiness boil inside her.

"Danny…I…I will be!"

Everyone cheered with joy as the two teens hugged each other in reunion. Sam looked into Danny's eyes and smiled, he smiled in return then locked lips with her, completely forgetting about what had happened over the past 5 days.

**Nawww but NHUUU! DX DX PHANTOM'S GONE! DX DX DX**

**Please Review! ^^**


	11. A Sequel Maybe?

**Hiya there Pitch Pearl luvers! I was meaning to talk to you guys about how mi story has gone so far.**

**Now, first off a summary**

**: Danny realised that after a year of having ghost powers, he is able to see his ghost half as another person. Then his ghost half suggests they split into two so that Danny can prove to his friends that he's not crazy. They then end up having a fight about them being the same and that they're both "idiots" and how Danny hates being called Worldwide Hero (hence the name of the story). This leads to Danny being frozen stiff until he apologizes, and once he was free he had a cold temperature so his ghost half cared to Danny's needs and at the same time, his ghost half had feelings for him. A day or so after his ghost half was split from Danny, his girlfriend Sam and best friend Tucker (the mayor) came to see if Danny was telling the truth, of course he was but they didn't think it that way until Sam saw Phantom and Danny at the same time. The next day, Danny wakes up and feels a wet patch near his feet, when he throws them in the laundry he realised that Phantom didn't actually wet the bed. They have yet another argument about how Phantom causes trouble and this leads to Phantom firing a ghost ray at them then flying out the window into the distance. Of course, Danny, Sam and Tucker went looking for him. And as soon as Danny found him, he admits his love for him and this made Sam and Tucker gasp in surprise and shock. Danny was in pain after saying that then Phantom joked and said "That wasn't what I meant!" this lead to another fight and then this lead to Danny yelling at Sam which made her upset. Sam becomes outraged once Danny has left then Phantom tries to apologize. She thinks that Phantom had stolen her boyfriend from her. Later, Danny is in pain in his room when Phantom comes a few moments later, then Sam comes to confirm if Danny is really breaking up with her. She cried in horror and sadness when she heard Danny's answer. Danny and Phantom then admit their love for each other then kiss. Meanwhile, Sam's mother finds out about this and storms off to the Fenton's to find out more. But at that same time, Maddie finds out about this as well, she is outraged. Danny couldn't take anymore of this so he went to kill himself. His family start to look for him; Phantom escapes from the RV to find Danny himself and finds him falling to his death but merely saves him. Meanwhile, his parents found out that Phantom had rescued Danny from his suicide and headed back home to find them. After another make out session with Danny and Phantom, Phantom thinks that he can't take anymore and just wants to take another step further. Danny agrees but then admits that their relationship is boring. This makes Phantom furious and upset which causes him to force Danny back into his body. After they had fused back together, Danny decides to set things right again and asks Sam to be his girlfriend again.**

**So, should there be a sequel? Or should I just let you create your own fantasies? ^^**


End file.
